<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labour by Shaunarnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629847">Labour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia'>Shaunarnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carl and you are 18. You find out your pregnant and your one of the strongest and smartest women in the group. When Carl finds out he wants to protect you and the baby. After a while of being distant he finally wants to feel the baby. When you go into labor he is out hunting when he comes back he doesn't think twice to help you. Rick is also trying to help you. You have a baby boy. Carl is beyond happy that you made it. And so is Rick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Grimes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(Y/N)? Oh god, (Y/N)!” </p><p>Carl drops everything he’s holding and runs towards you and Rick, who’s sitting right beside you. He has no idea what's going on. He’s just come back from hunting, obviously not expecting to find you in labour. He’s always been so protective of you throughout your pregnancy, ensuring that both you and your unborn child were always safe. You know that some members of the group thought it was a foolish decision to bring a baby into what’s left of the world - especially with you both being eighteen – but you’re both determined to make this work.</p><p>“Carl…the baby’s comin’.” </p><p>You pant through pushes. You’re already so far into the delivery, you’re sure the baby will come any moment now. It’s gone on for hours, and you’re surprised that your screams and cries and hissing hasn’t attracted any unwanted walkers. This whole ordeal is a huge risk, but you’re adamant to make it through this. Carl rushes to your other side, glancing at Rick with furrowed brows before taking your hand.</p><p>“It’s okay, (Y/N). I’m here, alright?” </p><p>Carl soothes, squeezing your hand as you push some more.</p><p>“Can either of ya see anythin’ yet?” </p><p>Your breathing is heavy, and you’re exhausted to the point of completely blacking out.</p><p>“Ya have to stay with us, (Y/N).” </p><p>Rick looks you dead in the eyes. The last thing either of them want is for your child to be left without a mother. They don’t want this baby to end up like Judith did.</p><p>“I can see the head, c’mon, push!” </p><p>Carl spurs you on, and you begin to push hard, tears flowing freely from your eyes as you sob from the pain.</p><p>“I’m not gonna make it-“</p><p>“Don’t ya dare talk like that. The baby’s almost here. C’mon, one more push!”</p><p>Rick and Carl squeeze both of your hands as you push for the final time, immediately feeling the relief setting in as you hear the cries of your newborn baby. Rick cuts the cord with his knife and hands you your baby. A beautiful little boy.</p><p>“He’s gorgeous.” you sob as you nuzzle him, “Look what we made.” You looked up at Carl, and he places a kiss on your forehead.</p><p>“I’m just so glad that both of ya made it.” </p><p>He whispers against your skin, placing a kiss against your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>